Impulse Save
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: What if on the day that the truck almost hit Bella it was sunny, not warm enough to get rid of the ice, but sunny enough so that the Cullen’s didn’t attend school. Who would have saved Bella?


**A/N: **This is a Twilight/Smallville one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Smallville belongs to The CW/DC comics. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material.

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **What if on the day that the truck almost hit Bella it was sunny, not warm enough to get rid of the ice, but sunny enough so that the Cullen's didn't attend school. Who would have saved Bella?

**Pairings: **Canon for Twilight but not Bella/Edward because they aren't together yet. Bart is not paired with anyone.

**Dedication: **Happy 18th Birthday my Dandy Pandy! Hope your special day is all that you wanted it to be!

**Impulse Save**

Bella walked outside on unsteady feet, taking a moment to bask in the sunlight that so rarely covered Forks, however, the cold was still biting which meant ice after the rain yesterday. Walking down to her truck, Bella sighed happily as she noticed that Charlie had put chains on her tires. While climbing into the cab she wondered whether the Cullen's would be hiking, she had heard they liked to go hiking when it was sunny but would they go if it was icy? It sounded dangerous to her.

Bella drove carefully to school and climbed out of the cab and made her way to the back tires to check the chains, grasping the side carefully she moved to the back of her truck. After a few times of her feet nearly slipping from under her she was able to look at the back tires and bend to make sure they were okay for the drive home. It would be very embarrassing having to ring Charlie to pick her up; she had no desire to ride in the cruiser.

Bella was examining her tires when she heard a screech, followed by shouting, looking up Bella gasped as she saw Tyler's truck spinning on the ice towards her. Pressing herself against her truck, she gasped as she felt her heart stop in her chest. The world seemed to slow around her and Bella saw a flash of yellow and red at the corner of her eye before a warm pair of hands grabbed her and flung her onto the pavement next to her truck. She heard a resounding crash and the tell-tale sound of glass falling.

Bella gave a groan from her not so gentle landing. Raising her hand to her head, she looked forward and saw a pair of red trainers. Her eyes drifted over two legs, clad in red trousers, and up a body also clad in red. The person looked down at her, his expression indistinguishable because of the hood and sunglasses he was wearing, and with a flash of red and yellow he was gone, a rush of wind blew into her face and Bella closed her eyes tightly.

"BELLA!" screams came from all around her as Bella laid herself down on the pavement with a soft groan.

"Someone call 911!" someone yelled from her right.

"I am!" someone replied loudly. Bella gave a whimper, her head pounding from meeting the pavement earlier, the voices around her hushed as she shuffled on the pavement carefully.

"Bella?" Angela called out.

Bella turned her head in the direction of Angela's voice and felt a small warm hand grasp her own gently. She opened her eyes slightly to see Angela's concerned face and gave her a small smile to show Angela that she would be fine.

A while later, Bella was loaded into the waiting ambulance and transported to the hospital with a police escort. At the hospital she was told she was in shock and had a mild concussion so she would have to stay overnight. Charlie arranged for a private room off one of the wards and practically the whole school was ejected from the waiting room by Charlie's cops.

Bella lay down and let her eyes drift close, repeating the warm hands grabbing her, the red shoes and clothes, and sunglasses in her head. She knew someone saved her…but who?

00000

His soft trainers made barely any sound on the linoleum flooring as he walked slowly down to the room one Bella Swan lay in. The nurses on the ward were all sitting in the office reading over various charts. The ward was basically empty except for a few older people who were sleeping, he saw the room off to the side with the door cracked open. He moved inside soundlessly and pushed the door closed with a quiet click and looked at the girl he had saved. Her skin was pale, her head had a small bump on it and her brown locks were laid on the pillow. Her face was peaceful as she slept though he could see the faint creases on her forehead meaning that the day's events had not fled her mind.

He didn't know why he came back to check on Miss Swan but all he knew was that he felt the need to check on her. He had saved many people over the years, this girl was only a little younger than him and when he paused in the parking lot during his run he knew he had to pull her out of the way.

However, she saw him when she was pulled away and for some reason he felt she needed to know the truth. As if on cue, her eyes fluttered open and her brown eyes landed on him. A look of shock passed over her features as she struggled to sit up.

"It's you!" Bella gasped.

He nodded, keeping his grey eyes on her but not making a move forward.

"You saved me!" she whispered, her eyes looking at him in awe. He nodded once more.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"Impulse, though some call me Bart," he answered.

"I'm Bella," she introduced herself as she swung her feet off of the bed.

"Thank you for saving me," Bella said quietly, her eyes looking over the red clad figure.

"Your welcome, I wasn't about to let such a pretty senorita be flattened by a truck," Bart said with a grin making Bella blush deeply.

"How did you move so fast?" Bella asked. For some reason he felt he could trust her.

"I was in an accident a few years ago," Bart explained as he moved to sit next to her on the bed, "ever since, I've been in overdrive."

Bella looked at him amazed and for a while they just sat next to one another, comfortable in each other's presence. Bart had to leave before they next checked on her and on an impulse left his red sweater with her. Bella had pulled it on with a smile and laid back down for rest with a smile on her face.

00000

Carlisle pressed the answering machine when he saw the message light was lit up. His family came in behind him and moved towards the staircase, all intent on having a shower to wash the blood and dirt from their persons. Celia's voice, his assistant, played from the machine stopping everyone in their tracks.

"_Carlisle, the Chief's daughter was just brought in. Apparently there was an accident at school, one kid lost control of his truck and nearly killed her. However, she managed to dive out of the way in time, but she is being kept overnight for shock and a mild concussion," _Celia said, "_I have to go Carlisle, I'll see you tomorrow, and say hello to everyone for me."_

Carlisle looked at Edward who was still, he knew of his sons protective instincts towards the Swan girl. After managing to convince Edward not to go the family resumed their normal activities. Emmett and Jasper decided to wrestle in the garden; Rose sat nearby filing her nails. Alice was in her room picking out what she would be wearing tomorrow for school before picking out Edward, Emmett and Jasper's outfits too, she already knew Rose would make the right choice in clothes. Esme sat in the kitchen looking over the blueprints for a newly purchased house in Port Angeles. Carlisle meanwhile went to his office and looked over a medical journal which had recently come out.

The morning came and the Cullen children went to school while Carlisle headed to the hospital. He checked on Bella Swan to find her sleeping peacefully, a red sweater on her. It was too big for her and apparently the members of staff didn't know where she had gotten it from. They checked on her to find her wearing it. Over the next week Carlisle found out from his children that Bella either had the sweater in her bag or wore it at school. It seemed to be something of a safety blanket. Edward was particularly annoyed that he didn't know whose scent was on the jumper, which was a male scent.

Carlisle didn't care who the scent belonged to, he was just happy Bella was okay and Edward could have a chance to get to know her. Whoever this person was who gave her the jumper was someone who cared for Bella. Carlisle was happy to know that Bella had people who cared about her.

00000

The phone rang and Bella walked from the stove and picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Bella," _the voice came over the phone bringing a smile blossoming onto her face.

"Hey, Bart, how are you?" she asked.

"_I'm fine, Bella, just got back from Greece with Ollie and the guys," _Bart told her.

"Successful trip?" Bella prompted.

"_Yep, another one stopped," _Bart said and Bella could practically hear his pleased smile.

"That's awesome, my speedy superhero saving the world," Bella said with a hint of teasing.

"_Shut up," _Bart's voice came through followed by a chuckle.

Bella gave a laugh and glanced over at the stove before sitting down on the chair by the phone.

"So, how is everyone?" Bella asked sitting comfortably in his red sweater and grinning softly.

"Where to start…" Bart mused and proceeded to tell her about the latest happenings with him and the others.

00000

Please review!


End file.
